Super Natural Delight
by akaeve
Summary: Something is getting under Abby's skin.


"Of course, it isn't normal, far from it. In 1828, William Burke and William Hare murdered 16 people over the course of 10 months they would masquerade as bodysnatchers, but the two murderers then sold the fresh corpses onto surgeons in Edinburgh, where the bodies were then dissected in private anatomy schools dotted around the city," Dr Mallard had shouted at Abby over the noise of the music, "But then again, if it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't know what I was doing now."

"But Ducky, it's a book bound in the skin of a human being," Abby shouted back pointing to the picture, "It's anthropodermia."

"Abigail, some Polynesian or in fact all Pacific Islanders, it was suggested years ago, because of the lack of animals on their islands, they did in fact kill their enemies and cover their canoes out of the human skin, and if I may say so, allegedly, Ilse Koch was accused of taking souvenirs, and from the skin of murdered inmates with distinctive tattoos, she was the wife of Karl-Otto Koch, commandant of the Nazi concentration camps Buchenwald and Majdanek. She was one of the first prominent Nazis to be tried by the U.S. military, and don't get Ziva started on the subject," Ducky continued.

"I know. She was known as "The Witch of Buchenwald" but although four separate witnesses testified that they had seen Koch choose tattooed prisoners, who were then killed, and then seen to have been involved in the process of making human skin lampshades from the tattooed skin," Abby shouted, "Even if the ones they did find were cow, and no tattoos."

"And finally, Ed Gein a serial killer, active in the 1950s, made trophies of his kills. When he was finally arrested, a search of his premises revealed, among other disturbing artifacts, a lampshade made out of human skin," Ducky now added, "So not natural, and your music is giving my brain cells a headache, so I am going back to my quiet domain," as Ducky turned and waving goodbye left the lab.

Abby looked down at the other photograph, she really had no idea what to think, it reminded her so much of Guatemalan worry dolls; but these had been found In June 1836, five young boys, hunting for rabbits on the north-eastern slopes Arthur's Seat, in Edinburgh, had found 17 miniature coffins hidden inside a cave. No-one had ever found out what they were representing, although they were thought to be the victims of Burke and Hare the body snatchers. William Burke's skin had been turned into a book cover, as Ducky had said another one of his dark tales from Surgeon's Hall museum. Or even a talisman for sailors to protect from harm. But why Arthurs Seat, why the volcanic plug? What had started as a mad conversation about worry dolls with Ziva, had turned into this. Ducky had given her a photograph and it was if one or more of the "dolls" were calling out to her. She would look later, at the Museum in Edinburgh website, now she had work to do, but a strange feeling began to darken her mind, she could feel a feeling, a crawling, as if insects were under her skin which was funny as that had never happened before. If it had been Tony, he would have said, "'The Mummy,' scarabs those small carnivorous insects that ate the flesh of whatever"…no she knew they were dung beetles but all the same her skin was crawling. Maybe that clothing Tim had brought in from the farm….

-oOo-

"Do you think Abby is well, she seems to be somewhat, how do I say distant, as if something is bothering her. And she does seem to be scratching a lot," Ziva asked of her co-workers.

"Noticed the scratching, thought one of her tats maybe gone bad," Tony replied, munching on a sandwich.

"And did you notice she has stopped wearing a lot of black and her gothic jewellery?" Tim added.

"Noticed…..gear up dead Petty Officer, Norfolk," Gibbs shouted at his team.

"You think there is something wrong with her?" Ziva asked again as they ran after Gibbs to the elevator

-oOo-

"Dr Mallard, I have to ask Abby?" as Jimmy looked at his mentor and sighed, "She seems to be, how do I put this…..distant….and she had been scratching a lot, particularly when I am in the room. Do you think she is allergic to me?"

"I doubt it Mr Palmer, but yes I too have noticed that Abagail has been acting rather strange recently, I thought it was something to do with the conversation we had earlier this week."

"And what was that Dr Mallard?" Jimmy now enquired in his usual nosey voice.

"We started on anthropodermia, and I left her with two picture postcards, one of a book bound in the flesh of William Burke, and the other of the tiny coffins found on Arthur's Seat, in Edinburgh…..oh did I tell you the story that they now think King Arthur was in fact a Knight from Strathclyde, Dumbarton to be exact."

"No Dr Mallard you didn't, but how fascinating. You must tell me more at some point," as they heard the door open and Gibbs arrive.

"Ahh Jethro, wondered when you would appear, and yes our guest, your Petty Officer was shot at point blank range. So until you know why, there is not a lot I can tell you, but…..have you noticed that Abigail has been scratching a lot recently?" as he now placed his scalpel down, and stared Gibbs in the face.

"Noticed," came the reply.

"Are you not going to ask what is wrong?" Dr Mallard now asked sounding concerned.

"Not my department Duks, you're the medical department," as Gibbs turned and walked out the door.

"I suppose I should enquire, shouldn't I?" Ducky said looking at Jimmy, who just nodded.

-oOo-

Dr. Mallard stood at the door of the lab; Abby's music was loud so she wasn't aware of him. Ducky was giving her a psychological profile in his mind. Dressed in light colours, in fact starting at her footwear, he saw clear Jelly sandals, and she was wearing ecru coloured tights, well he supposed they were tights. A beige A-line skirt and white blouse adorned her body. Dr Mallard coughed loudly then watched as Abby turned.

"Hey Ducky, didn't see you standing there. What can I do for you, as those samples Jimmy came down with, are still running."

"No actually came to see you, and could you possibly turn down the noise?"

"Noise Ducky? That is the latest offering from Brittle Head Girl, a Scottish group, you really should get out more. But what is it?" she asked now looking worried, but ran over to give the old Doctor a hug.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with me it's just…. how do I put this Abigail, you have been acting and well dressing so out of character and we are worried about you, in particular Jimmy."

"Oh Ducky, I have been so itchy and so wanting to scratch, ever since you showed me those pictures, and even more so since Tim brought down those clothes from the farm. I am beginning to think I am allergic to my work."

"Abigail, think back. Think what have you done or changed, since you have started to behave like this?"

"I don't know," as she picked up a ruler and promptly stuffed down her back to start scratching.

"See there you go," Ducky replied.

"Autosuggestion," Abby suggested, "But, I have been trying to be healthier. Eating better, cutting down on caf-pow or at least trying the decaf," as she shuddered at the taste. "And I am using more natural products round my apartment," as she began to think. "I think, maybe Ducky, I should do some tests?" as she watched Dr Mallard nod.

-oOo-

The next day saw Abby frantically testing all the products she had recently bought. And what she discovered frightened her, she so needed to tell Ducky, she called him to come down to her lab.

"Abigail, what have you found that has made you so hyper," as he watched her use the ruler again on her back.

"This," as she pointed to the screen, "p-Phenlenediamine."

"Oh yes PPD. It was voted allergen of the year in 2006 by the American Contact Dermatitis Society," Ducky answered, "Apparently black dye in clothes contains more PPD than any other dye colour. But where did you find the PPD?"

"In this Ducky, this," as she picked up a plastic bottle, "I tried this new washing liquid called Super-Natural Delight, thinking it was like super…natural, but it turned out it wasn't a delight. It had p-Phenlenediamine in it. That and the new work overalls Director Vance gave us. Not that the Director had anything to do with it, so we'll blame SecNav. "

"But another thing, have you changed your hair colourant, I mean, no insult my dear, but when touching up the roots?" as he pointed to his scalp.

"I don't know, have been to this new stylist, and she has been doing my roots, oh you don't think…and there was me thinking it was my clothes and the nickel in my jewellery.

"So my dear what are you going to do now?" Dr Mallard ventured.

"Going to wash all my clothes in my old agent, and going back to my old stylist, and generally go back to being me. Thanks Ducky, could never have done this without you."

"My pleasure, my dear, I will inform the team you are now fit and well," as he turned to leave.

 **The End.**


End file.
